


Flannel Boy

by hghemmo (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larrysmut, larrystylinson, larrystylinsonsmut, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hghemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haz, take that silly thing off and fuck me already...", Louis words turned into desperate moans as the younger boy in front of him moved tauntilizingly slow.</p><p>"Let's see just how silly you think this is after this."</p><p>    also</p><p>the one where Louis and Harry have hot angry sex over Harry's flannel he always wears to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel Boy

**.   Louis watched from their** shared bed as Harry unbuttoned the first few buttons from his shirt. "Babe, do you need help with that?", Louis asked innocently, pondering why Harry hadn't taken it all the way off and cuddled up to him in bed already.

 

    Harry just chuckled and sat on the edge of the king-sized bed they had gotten moved into their bedroom just the other day after he had been asked to move in with his sexually needy boyfriend.

 

    "They're practically boyfriends with benefits! They don't need any more encouragment to fuck on Louis' bed almost every mofo-ing day!", their friend-and greatest supporter-Niall had said once hearing they were moving in with each other.

 

    "It's fine love, I was just plannin' on keepin' it on y'know?", Harry slightly drawled, obviously very tired and trying to extinguish the upcoming argument he knew would happen if the conversation continued any longer.

 

    Harry in all his glory then, began to crawl over the small boy as he settled himself down slowly as to not crush him. He then hummed in appreciation at Louis' quite warm body and nuzzled his curls into one of the boys collarbones, doing so by slightly elevating his hips.

 

    "Haz, take that silly thing off and fuck me already...", Louis words turned into desperate moans as the younger boy in front of him moved tauntilizingly slow. "Let's see just how silly you think it is after this."

 

    Harry pressed a sloppy kiss on the tip of Louis' nose before quickly attacking the boys' lips with vigor, licking and biting on the pink and sensitive skin. "Ooo, oh Harry! You can go now!", Louis said as Harry had already began making his way towards the boys' lower parts not even bothering to leave his regular kisses.

 

    When Harry finally reached Louis' entrance he flipped over the boy to put him in doggy position and rose up onto his knees. Bending down only to whisper, "Daddy's gonna fuck you just like this Kitten, if that's alright? I'm gonna tie up your grabby little hands with this 'stupid flannel' of mine and make you earn it."

 

    And Harry fufilled his promises, leaving a very horny Louis in doggy-position with his hands bound together with Harry's dirty flannel as he massaged Louis' buttcheeks in his large hands. Kneading them througholly before landing a smacking each check and right in the center.

 

    Louis moaned and whimpered trying to get his point across to Harry without moaning out loud enough to wake up the neighbors. "It's ok baby, be patient. Daddy's gonna save us some time and not use the lube and condom ok? Just gonna stretch you out.", Harry grumbled lazily as he quickly jammed three painful fingers into Louis without warning, causing the boy to scream out.

 

    After pumping them around for a few good minutes, just to enjoy the view of Louis working around him, he used the wet fingers to coat up his cock before he slammed into Louis. Making the boy struggle against the restraints of the flannel and tears stream down his face.

 

    Harry noticed the pain on Louis' face and began to speed up, causing him to cum quickly inside of Louis whereas the througholly fucked boy still had a leaking cock. Harry pulled out slowly and turned Louis over gently, scrutinizing the tears on the boys face and kissing them away as he released the boy from the flannel being used as bondage.

 

    Louis whimpered as Harry put the back of hand against the side of his sweaty head. "I'm gonna take care of you baby, gonna give you a handjob alright. Gotta make it quick cause then I'm gonna clean you up." And with only three flicks of Harry's wrist, Louis was gone. His head burried into the pillow as Harry grabbed the now grungy flannel and went to the bathroom to dampen it.

 

    When he returned, he wiped down the writhing boy as best as he could ams flung the shirt to the side, spooning Louis gently. "Haz, I want you to wear that shirt tommorrow." And to that, Harry simply nodded his head and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it!!! I also take requests so don't be shy xx
> 
> H. G. Hemmo :-)


End file.
